


At the outset

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers 100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt: Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves the beginnings of things</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the outset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt : Beginnings, at [ Avengers 100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com)

Tony loves the beginnings of things. The first spark of an idea, the first hot flare of attraction, the moment when he turns the key on a new car, or watches a new project flash to life.

Tony loves the middle of things. When everything works just like he had imagined. Ideas taking shape, piece by piece, as he thinks them through. The time spent learning a person, loving them. Finding that spot in a new car's seat that fits his ass perfectly. 

It's the endings Tony hates, disasters waiting to tear everything apart. Your heart, your life, the world.


End file.
